beyond_the_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith
Overview Lilith is the main character of Beyond The Sky. She is 16 years old. Lilith is the only daughter of the queen of angels, Felicia, and the king of demons, Vetis. Lilith is half demon and angel, and she is the crown princess of Luridia. One day war came to Luridia. As an effect of the war, Lilith lost her parents and was taken to an orphanage. Her adoptaive parents did not care about her, and Lilith one day left her planet with nothing but her katana. She decided to attend a school for witches called "Mysticia". Lilith eventually meets Heaven, and later Mist, whom she befriends. She also meets a boy named Silver, who is hinted that Lilith likes. Lilith meets a demon who tells her that it's master, Hilda sent it to give Lilith an offer to help her take over the magic dimension, which Lilith declines. Later, Hilda sends Fang, Twilight, and Elvira to take Lilith to her, but they end up becoming friends. Lilith, Heaven, and Mist leave to stop Hilda, and Lilith makes Elvira promise to her that she wouldn't get hurt. The three confront Hilda, and eventually defeat her. Lilith decides to spare her, but Hilda uses the opportunity and uses all of her power left to finish Lilith off. Elvira protects Lilith from the attack by taking the hit; dying in the process. Elvira tells Lilith that she wanted to protect her. Personality Lilith is very sympathetic and kind. Though she is a demon, and half angel, she wishes that the world be forever peaceful, but she knows that it would be impossible for that to happen, but Lilith still fights to keep the world peaceful. She cares deeply for her friends and hates it when her friends get hurt, but she never cares if she, herself gets harmed. Lilith doesn't like to fight or harm anything or anyone, and she would spare her enemy even if they had tried taking over the world. Lilith isn't used to feeling emotions, as shown when she woke up, seeing Silver carrying her. It is somewhat shown that Lilith likes Silver, but she refuses to admit it, and claims that she was embarrassed when she found herself being carried by him. Appearance Lilith has black eyes and long, black straight hair. She has angel wings and demonic wings, but she usually uses her demonic wings, making others forget that she is also half angel. Her angel wings are white, normal, angel wings, and her demonic wings are black, bat-like wings. Lilith likes to not have her wings out, but she still can fly without them. Lilith wears a black ruffled tank top, a dark purple skirt, and gray sandals. She also wears a white pearl bracelet. Lilith always has her katana with her. Abilities Lilith is half demon and angel, so she can use both light and dark magic.(Though she prefers using dark magic) Lilith can fly with or without her wings, and mostly uses her katana to attack. Her powers are based of darkness, moon, and night. Lilith is also shown to have the power of foresight; when she had a dream about fighting Hilda, and Elvira sacrificing herself for Lilith. Equipment Katana Lilith has a katana, which was given to her by her parents, who chose her as the crown princess of Lurida. The katana was an heirloom of the royal family of Luridia, only given to the heir or heiress of the throne. Lilith's attacks with her katana pertain to darkness, moon, and night. Relationships Heaven Heaven was Lilith's first friend that she met after leaving her planet. The two met while fighting; when Heaven attacked Lilith. When Lilith had Heaven in a corner, Lilith chose not to finish her, and Heaven realized that not all demons were evil, and the two became friends. Mist Mist is Lilith's second friend. Lilith met Mist a bit after Heaven. Mist, like Heaven, met Lilith while ambushing her. Lilith did not want to fight, and ran away, but Mist casted a spell and knocked Lilith out. Heaven explained to Mist that Lilith was not only a demon, but also half angel, and Mist apologized to Lilith, after she woke up. The two became friends a bit after. Elvira Elvira is another one of Lilith's friends. Though Elvira was revealed to be Hilda's little sister, Lilith still became her friend, and treats her somewhat like a little sister. When Lilith and the others went to stop Hilda, Lilith made Elvira promise to her that she wouldn't get hurt. Silver Lilith is hinted to like Silver, but she refuses to admit it, and she claims that she felt embarrassed when she found herself in Silver's arms. Trivia *Lilith's name means "of the night".